


UNTOUCHED

by reifukai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifukai/pseuds/reifukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there something wrong with you, Sebastian?". PWP. older!Ciel/uke!Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNTOUCHED

Just a couple days ago Ciel had stopped thinking his butler was perfect, it just seemed as if his perfect butler had all of a sudden gotten sick or something like that. Could that even be that the demon was sick? Had he touched Holy Water or anything like that? Was there a thing such as a disease that could attack demons? Sebastian had a human body anyway, if he followed his common sense it would tell him that, indeed, it could be a serious disease… A disease called jealousness.

The usually cold, almost dark but not for that less suave demon had gotten into a verbal fight with Elizabeth, his fiancée, a fight he knew could have ended by firing the butler if this were a normal situation, however he really did need to talk to him about this event. Sebastian had gone away as soon as the young lady started throwing things at him; he knew it could get worse if the demon got infuriated by the girl so he just decided to go away until he calmed down, until Elizabeth calmed down.

The main focus of such a… dialogue had been Ciel and the time he was supposed to spend with his soon to be wife versus the time he actually spent by Sebastian's side. In a common instance Sebastian would have said something with certain amount of innuendo regarding the matter and he would have given one of his trademark smiles to the young woman; this once, though, he seemed rather pissed off by the fact. Lately Sebastian would try to stay a couple minutes longer in his bedroom after bringing his nightclothes and could be rather disappointed when Ciel dispatched him with a motion of his hand and/or a death glare. The butler had been especially domineering of his person in the last month.

Not to mention the fact he had been insinuating things, way too… devious things.

Twenty years old Ciel found this behavior rather misleading, he had known the demon for ten years now and he had never acted like that towards anyone else, he didn't really know what to think. Maybe Sebastian was sick, maybe too much time on Earth had made him sick, maybe he had to return to Hell for a couple weeks.

He had told Sebastian to meet him in his vacation house in London since Elizabeth was staying at the manor for a couple months and she just couldn't stand seeing him. He was just there, sitting waiting for the demon to show up when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, Sebastian's hand was burning hot and that was when his theory of the demon being sick took force. He turned to see him and noticed glowing eyes with slit pupils and slightly elongated canines. Sebastian was panting as if he had run miles and miles. Ciel arched an eyebrow looking unbelievingly at his butler, his contract eye faintly glowing.

"Is there something wrong with you, Sebastian?"

He saw the man quiver as he removed the hand from his shoulder. His eyes ran through all that body, he was still well dressed in his usual butler suit, a couple of the buttons in the shirt were undone and his hair seemed rather disheveled but besides that he was pretty much normal, discarding the glowing eyes and the fangs…

"I need a favor, Master"

Sebastian finally said frowning and kneeling now in front of his master; Ciel was just confused by the way Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth, that and the sudden confidence, the sudden contact between the demon's hand and his clothed knee was just… maddening. One of his hands came to punch Sebastian, right there, in the cheek; the man's face barely moving from his initial position, Ciel's hand was now painfully throbbing. What was going on? The manly body was then over his own body, straddling him.

"Explain this immediately, Sebastian!"

"Do something; please... it hurts if I don't…"

Ciel felt as the man parted his legs and rubbed his clothed and very hard member against his leg, fangs were menacingly at his neck, he could feel a soft tingle when the parted lips exposed them and they pinched his skin. He didn't try to push back anymore, maybe if he let him do what he needed then Sebastian would return to normal. The movements were fast, erratic and the sighs that came to his ears only served to make his flaccid cock come to life slowly. Ciel had never thought a man could provoke him like that; he still tried to keep a cool head because he was a taken man, he had a compromise and couldn't break it, he had even had sex with his fiancée, and his aunt would die if she knew that. This was however totally dissimilar.

A series of unsteady sighs escaped the older man's lips as he felt the release even through the material of his now ruined trousers, all wet and sticky, messy as the other's breathing. Sebastian whispered something to his ear, something he didn't see coming.

"More… I need more…"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It is… every five hundred years or so demons have their mating season… and it hurts if I don't…"

Ciel smirked and watched as the man leaned back, sitting on his thighs. His eyes still gleaming fiercely and his breathing uneven.

"Lucky you, Sebastian because I have a generous amount of sexual tension gathered. You see, Elizabeth is not always in the mood and I'm kind of frustrated about it but she's a lady. Now undress"

Sebastian undressed, his nails like claws tearing the pieces one by one, and he was now revealing that sinful body and showing little humiliation about his erection, prominent, slick and flushed against his abdomen. Ciel chuckled when he saw the organ standing so tall, seriously, poor guy. Sebastian submitting was something new, he was usually so high, so rude, so beautifully surrounded by his obscurity. The only feeling of superiority against the demon made him have mental orgasms.

"Come here and suck me, bitch"

Ciel lifted his hips from the sofa he was sitting in and slid his pants and undergarment by mid thigh, revealing his half-hard penis. Sebastian instantly obeyed and kneeled between the young man's legs, his mouth taking greedily the hardening member, his tongue swirling around it and his hands on the other's lower abdomen, hips thrusting every now and then as if trying to get some impossible friction. Ciel smiled as he saw the butler's lips closed around a full erection, his head now rested on the back of the couch, chuckling openly when thinking he had never been that hard in all his life, he could feel every throb of his own organ. His hands went to grip tightly the demon's black locks, making his head stay still instead of bobbing up and down hungrily, now his hips came off the soft material underneath them to thrust carelessly inside that sinful throat that gagged at first, then swallowed and hummed with each thrust.

Sebastian's eyes closed in concentration, skin flushed pink, mouth wide open taking all he had to offer; Ciel's breathing coming in shorter gasps as he was now closer to his completion, he could feel the back of the other's throat clenching around his glans and that just sent him over the edge, grunting low in the back of his throat, coming deep inside Sebastian's mouth making him swallow his release; the younger's hands softened his grip on the demon's hair and came to rest on his chest, catching his breath after the greatness of his orgasm. It had been so overwhelming that he didn't even notice the butler had come almost in time with him and had semen dripping from his already slick member and legs.

Nonetheless Sebastian was still rock hard, the twitching erection demanding attention. Ciel laughed pleased when Sebastian pleaded for more.

"I guess it is better if we continue in my bed, is that ok with you, whore?"

He felt an angry frown and saw a nod, somehow managing to reach Ciel's bedroom, the earl threw the door and got rid of his clothes unwearyingly, his penis flaccid once again between his legs. Taking his place he laid his back against the soft mattress, stretching a little before inviting Sebastian by staring at him cruelly.

In no time Sebastian was all over his body, hips across his own and the hard ridge of flesh twitching furiously. Ciel smiled bluntly and took it in one hand while the other pinched one of Sebastian's pink nipples, twisting it as hardly as he could, watching the face changing to a pleasurable one.

"You want for me to give you a head, bitch?"

"Do as you please master… I just… I…"

He made Sebastian lean on the mattress and parted his legs widely giving him all the room he wanted and he could even see the smooth pink anus that was also twitching with need. Then took a look at the pale pinkish erection, it was just one inch or so longer than his own, the mushroom head a darker pink, all slimy with semen, his hand took the shaft while he softly rubbed the tip all over his lips and he licked the remaining come, it didn't taste that bad, it was just a different taste. He never thought he would be doing this to a man but it was so arousing to have control over the stoic being that he didn't mind.

Sebastian whimpered and gripped the sheets tearing them to shreds unconsciously as the soft tongue ran over the hot head, teasing the slit, tasting the remains of his previous orgasms. His voice went an octave lower when his length was teased, fingers touching everywhere, feeling the pulsating blue veins that were inhumanly filled with blood; he couldn't help but groan when the index and thumb made a ring around the base of his cock and that pink muscle came to flick over the very mushroom tip. He was moaning like an beast, his lower lip bleeding from the corner due to the force applied with his canines, trying to endure the pain of the denied climax.

Ciel stopped teasing and guided as much as he could take into his mouth, his own shaft was full with blood once again as he caressed it with one hand, the other holding the lower half of the demon's erection, it took about one minute and he backed when semen begun spilling all over the member, spraying on Sebastian's chest as well.

"You still want more?"

"I need more… more!"

Sebastian brutally changed positions so Ciel was again on his back as he positioned himself without much care over the stiffness and held it in one hand as he impaled himself in a leisurely movement, fully sitting with the other's cock profound inside. His master was all flushed and moaned curses to him, which only turned him even more on.

"Your hole is so fucking hungry Sebastian, it ate me completely"

Sebastian rolled his hips softly; teasingly while clenching his muscles making the young man cry out at the breathtaking sensation, the demon smiled and leaned in to kiss him for the first time in his life and in the session. Lips battling for dominance, Ciel's tongue finding his way into the elder's mouth; hands came to grip the slender, strong hips, wanting for him to move.

And the butler did so, lifting his hips until only the head was inside and then sitting fiercely on the organ taking it as deep as it could go with its length. A speedy pace had been set from the beginning. Ciel thought he was going to die due to the extreme pleasure he was feeling, that time he had had sex with his girlfriend had been nothing compared to the forbidden pleasure's a man's body could provide him with, that tight ring of flesh clenching around his arousal, that yielding and sizzling inside. His thoughts were cut off by a loud yell and Sebastian's claws softly bruising his abdomen, his hips now going up to meet the other's thrusts.

"Ah… Ah, yes Master! I like it there… Oh yes… yes…"

Sebastian was muttering incoherencies and words that weren't English for sure, Latin maybe. The sound of slick flesh against flesh was something that drove the young earl towards his orgasm, grunting Sebastian's name he made the butler stay still as he filled him to the brim with his seed. The demon seemed to enjoy this way too much since he came as soon as he was filled completely, screaming sordidly. Still sitting on his master's hips his hole gripped the half hard cock inside him, driving him hard again.

"I need more, Master, I love having you inside of me… you're so big and hard…"

Ciel smiled as Sebastian's filthy talk was arousing him again, in no time the demon was riding him once again, semen dripping wet to the bed sheets. The younger smiled on his pleasure.

"Sebastian, on all fours, now"

The butler obeyed an the earl positioned himself behind his servant's body, taking a look at the abused pinky hole, it looked so inviting with his seed running down it, his middle finger probed it and Sebastian hummed unsatisfied with only one finger, that finger curled inside pointing towards his belly, just a couple inches from his anus and a white hot sensation made the older scream and lean into the touch.

"So the prostate thing is not a falsehood after all"

Ciel said while inserting a second finger and massaging the raven haired man's secret spot, milking him, making him oust more of his sultry semen onto the sheets, screams leaving his already raw throat. Fingers came out and the tip of his erection stimulated the still tight hole.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Sebastian. I give you the free will to talk"

"I want your cock deep inside of me, Master, I can't stand this, and it's too hot…"

"Good boy"

The earl gave a hard thrust brushing in the right angle to massage his prostate in every motion, screams and moans, worn out breathing filled the room. Ciel tried his best to please the poor demon that was suffering the consequences of his mating season.

"Harder… faster"

Sebastian was pleading and the younger rode him as hard and fast as he could. One of his hands wrapped around the other's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts, his own organ was being received tightly by the demon's warmth.

They did it all night long until the first rays of sun came to caress their skins slick with semen and sweat. Sebastian's face was flushed red, his cheek against the pillow and his hands gripping the sheets as Ciel held his legs wide apart and licked some of his spilling seed from the now reddish hole, his tongue fucking him hard, moving inside of him, a hand running over the rosy head of his erection, teasing the slit Sebastian came for the last time and fainted right there; Ciel smiled whilst licking his lips clean and resting on the bed with Sebastian's limp body by his side, noticing the demon had regained all his human features.

Minutes later when he tried to sleep he heard a whisper abandon the other's smiling lips.

"Thank you"

\--

"Good afternoon, Master"

Ciel opened his eyes to find himself resting on clean sheets; Sebastian was dressed in some of his clothing, the earl did not care anymore it was just fine after tearing his butler suit to shreds. Tea was being served and he sat on the bed.

Sebastian seemed all normal, no claws, no fangs and no gleaming eyes.

"Thank you so much, Master. I greatly appreciate what you did for me last night"

His butler smiled and sat on the bed next to a naked earl that noticed the softness of the skin and the happiness in Sebastian's eyes. His hand inquiringly reached for the pale cheek and a hand slightly bigger took his'; Ciel's own cheeks flushed red.

"I love you, Master, that's why you were the only one who could help me, I'm sorry if I've been a trouble in the last month but it was all the pain I was holding"

"You were an amazing… experience as well, thank you"

Ciel felt kind of uncomfortable, he was now Sebastian's mate but he also had his compromise with Elizabeth. Now if he could choose he'd pick up Sebastian… he was always so nice to him. That's why he didn't want to admit he loved his demon; he just preferred treating him badly.

Sebastian gave him a soft kiss in the lips and then prepared the bath. He didn't want to admit that besides playing this annoying master role he really did love his butler. But there was a woman and there was a compromise in the middle, he was just confused about Elizabeth because he didn't really love her as a woman.

\--

EPILOGUE:

Sebastian was serving the afternoon tea to his Master, they had never discussed the issue anymore, it was a month before Ciel's wedding and they had things to prepare. His butler had been weird for the past two months after their encounter weird meaning pathetic.

"Here's your tea, Mas-"

Sebastian gagged and ran towards the bathroom; Ciel left the broken pieces of one of his favorite cups in the floor to make sure the demon was fine. He heard the other throw up disgustingly and he got somewhat worried, when the servant came out after washing his mouth he looked terribly pale and Ciel was just thoughtful.

"Master, there's something I cannot keep on hiding"

Ciel feared the worst when he saw Sebastian smiling wickedly yet exhausted as he placed a hand on his own tummy. It couldn't be, could it?

"I'm three months pregnant, Ciel"

It was all too bizarre, he gasped when he heard his name in that masculine, cheerful voice, and after the young earl processed these words his world just became black as he fainted into Sebastian's arms.

END


End file.
